Show Me The Reason Why
by Saphrin M
Summary: Sins and fears of her past keep creeping up on Jack, and she won't let anyone save her. She'll wants to face the horror alone, but Riddick won't allow it. R/R PLEASE! Sequel to Down In It :::Yay! NEW CHAPTER!:::
1. Trying to Stay Alive

*Disclaimer* I don't own people… I don't make money… so just leave me the hell alone…

Somedays… some odd days… all of the days, Jack wanted to die. She wanted to take a blade, and slice her body into pieces, just to ease the pain, just to stop the tears… to stop the hurt. God, the pain… that was what hurt the most. Physical, fine, she could grit her teeth and go on, but tears… the sadness, it was like nothing she knew. It was nothing she could understand and it destroyed everything good she ever had. Jack cradled her favorite knife in her hand. She had stolen it from Riddick a long time ago… she only wished she could use it.

" Please, don't." 

She turned around to see Jamie's worried face. She adored Jamie, she really loved him for what he was. Demon… evil spirit as he was, he was sweet and loyal like a puppy. He was beautiful to see, and he made her happier when she was her lowest. He never left her side if he could help it. " I wasn't going to…"

Jamie laughed sadly. " You and Monoxide are all I have… if I lose you, I have my brother." He smirked. " You're going to leave me with him?"

" Never, Jamie, never." She quieted and put down the knife. " You… you didn't tell me that Jaxxsin punishes me when I…" She stopped and looked back at the knife. " You know."

He sighed, ashamed. " I did not know…"

Jack kissed his cheek. " It's not your fault… I should be stronger…"

" Jack… you are doing good… you don't do it now…"

She laughed. " I only destroy myself other ways. Do I have friends, family?"

" We are your friends, your family…" He defended quietly, his dark eyes gazing into hers.

Jack sighed. " I know, but I can't… love you like I loved…" _Riddick, say his name… you love him… admit it…_

Jamie rubbed the back of his neck. " We can not replace love, nor happiness… but we can be there for you when you need us. Isn't that what people are supposed to do?"

Jack laughed quietly. " You're right, Jamie, you're right." She walked over to her window. She was standing in her room, staring out the window as the water bounced off the glass. Six years she had been alone. She had never seen Riddick since then, but her heart ached to see him one more time…

Note: I don't give a damn if you review, I'm depressed, I want to die, and if you're review, great, if you don't, fuck off. I don't care, I don't want to write anymore… I just don't care… oh yeah… this is a sequel… sorry for the bad mood, tonight is a very bad mood… Maybe I'll be better later… just whatever… I don't know, review, don't… I don't care. - Saphrin


	2. Wishing Against Hope

Jack splashed her face with cold water, waking herself from the disturbing sleep. More dreams of blood and horror. She wasn't surprised or scared by it now; it happened so often it had become a ritual. Somedays, she was so angry, she didn't mind; she wanted the hatred in her brain. She wanted to see everyone die. She wanted the whole world burned up in chaos… that was somedays… most of the days.

She looked up in the mirror, her otherwise vibrant green eyes, pale and drained. Her face was almost as white as a cloud; the dreams were getting to her. She closed her eyes for a second, looked in the mirror again. Madrox was behind her, waiting. " You came."

" I always do."

She moved past him, slowly sauntering. Jack just needed to slow down sometimes. Jack just needed to make sense of the dreams sometimes. Of her lack of reliaty. " The time is coming up again… two months until I go."

" We both know; Jaxxsin is starting to prepare for your arrival… something special seems to be going on."

Jack rubbed the back of her neck, and sat down on her couch. She looked towards the old television, one of the few old luxuries she could afford. She barely scraped enough money to live now. But soon, it would get better… It had too, it couldn't get much worse. " What do you think he's planning?"

Jamie shrugged. " He will not tell me, or Monoxide. Though, Monoxide has a way with words and he is looking into it now."

Jack looked out the bay window. Rain still poured. It never seemed to stop raining when she was in a bad mood. The rain calmed her most of the time, to wake up to the sound of it hitting her windows. It was reassuring. Outside was gloomy… much like the under world most of the time. Lightning illuminated the sky, then thunder crashed, frightening her for a second. " It's pretty outside tonight. Quite ominous…"

Jamie nodded and watched with her as the rain pounded harder against the glass.

Jack felt the coldness surround her and the darkness try to consume her once more, but she scrambled away from the couch, landing on the couch and scooting away from it. A demon appeared before both of them. " Who the hell are you?"

The demon didn't answer, stared for a moment, then pulled out a message. He placed it before Jack, then disappeared from view.

Jack looked at the piece of paper before her feet. She didn't know if she even wanted to look at it. Tentatively, Jack touched the paper, afraid it would burn, but she picked it up and brought it close to her face. It said:

__

My dearest Jacqueline,

You always seem to have such a lovely time down here when we are together, do we not? We have been preparing for your arrival. When you arrive, you will be treated like a queen, and you will be my queen Jacqueline. I've owned part of your soul for six years, I want to have you as mine. You will agree, or the punishment will be worse than any death that a mortal could give you.

- Jaxxsin

Jack dropped the paper and looked up at Jamie. " Jamie… can he do that?" She cried.

" He owns you for those three months, he can do what he pleases… but he can not keep you down there. His agreement is not for that. Any thing done in the underworld will not transfer to here." Jamie explained. " Do not worry about this… it is of no importance."

" He wants me to become some queen of destruction. It…" She rubbed her face. What was going on? Six years and he had finally decided to make her queen of his land? " What is he thinking?"

" It is not for us to know." 

Jack covered her mouth and stared down at the ground. She had no idea what was going to happen… Jack looked up towards the window as the lightning flashed once more. Even in her darkest times, she wished for Riddick.

Note: Bleh, much better mood. Sorri y'all… not very uh… good night last nite…. Anyways, here's the next two chapters… -_Saphi_


	3. Fresh Murder

*Disclaimer* I don't own these people… don't sue me, I don't make any money either…

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter, you just need a little update on our boy Riddick… ;)

**Blood.**

Sweat.

Flesh.

Breathing in the scent of the blood, the taste of the flesh, Riddick's nostrils flared like an animal smelling for fresh prey. 

**Another cut.**

**Another slice.**

**More blood.**

Riddick laughed as the body dropped to the floor. Subconscious feelings and animalistic thoughts took over his brain. Few thoughts entered his mind. He looked down at his arms. Scratches from the woman. He laughed. She tried to fight. So few tried anymore. He bent down and licked the blood off his arm. Not bad, he thought as he stepped away from the body.

Few things had gone right in six years. He had abandoned the human race and returned to his old ways. Why? He didn't know, but he based it on Jack. He didn't want her to leave… he wanted her back. Riddick would kil for her back, and he did. He killed almost nightly, always weekly though. He couldn't go a week without having the power over someone for once . The power that he couldn't control his own life with, so he toyed with others, and he crushed them like glass in his hand.

Riddick growled as he got inside of his house, and he laid back onto his couch. Blood was still splattered on his face, but he didn't care. In six years, he hadn't found Jack. She hadn't left the planet, he knew that. He watched to find her, he tried, he looked… but somehow, something was always blocking him. 

He had seen the two demons once before, but they had ignored him. He needed to see them again. They always prowled at night. He craned his head over to the window. Maybe he would go out tonight. He had a feeling that tonight was the night he would find his Jack. He sighed. He could only hope.

To be continued….

Note: Thanks to all you people who reviewed…. It really means a lot to me, so, go do it again, okay? : ) Make your friendly neighborhood writer happy. ;P Hehe… Excuse me for the short chapters, we just need a little update, then it'll be longer, so don't worry. Now, REVIEW. - _Saphi_


	4. Nothing Will Save You Tonight...

*Disclaimer* I don't own any of these people. So, there. Don't sue me, I make no money off this. : ) Go read and review please.

Jamie watched Jack sleep, making sure she would all right when they left for the night. He looked up to Monoxide, who merely nodded at him. They moved quickly out of her house and stood outside, the rain pounding against their corpses. " What is for tonight?"

" Roaming, that is all." Monoxide said quietly, walking next to his brother. " I went to the underworld."

" What are they doing? Is Jack really going to be ruling?" Jamie asked, becoming nervous. He didn't want that to happen, he knew too much about that realm to feel comfortable to let her rule that place.

" It seems so. Jaxxsin is quite pleased to find someone so strong. She is that, and he knows it. He needs someone strong, but also soon to be dead." Monoxide said quietly. " He wants her to die, he might even send people out after her to kill her, so that she will be his permanently."

Jamie growled. He wasn't going to let that happen. Jaxxsin would not try to slip around the agreement. He wouldn't allow it.

***

Riddick threw the rest of the beer on the ground and he watched from the alleyway as the two brothers appeared out of a field near the street. A field? Maybe Jack was over there, he didn't know. His thoughts flipped incessantly from Jack and then blood. Riddick licked his lips, the thought of murder was appealing, but the only two people were the brothers; and he could kill one, but the second one even he wasn't sure about.

As quietly as he could, he stalked up near them, watching them. They talked in low, quiet tones, and he couldn't feel anything from them. Most likely from them being dead. 

One looked behind and saw him out of the corner of his eye. " Seems we have a visitor brother."

The other one laughed, and drew his hook. " Come out."

Riddick stepped out of the shadow and watched their eyes flicker from hatred to worry. 

" Why're you here?" 

Riddick glanced towards him briefly, but didn't answer.

Jamie stepped closer, brandishing his hook, and moved closer to Riddick. " Tell us now."

Riddick turned his head sideways, glaring. " Jack, now."

***

_Jack stepped around the bodies. She had been coming here for what seemed like an eternity… for six years… 3 months. Jack shook her head. What did Jaxxsin want now?_

" My beautiful Jacqueline…" The demon turned towards her.

" Jason…" her throat caught. She wouldn't allow him here now.

***

Jack woke up in cold sweat and her body was shaking. A scream tore from her throat as she saw the note that was hung from her ceiling. She shoved herself backwards against the headboard. She couldn't scream, but only stare at the dead body hanging from her ceiling. " Jamie… Jamie?" She started to cry and whimper. She needed him now.

***

Jamie turned away from Riddick. _Jacqueline… _" She needs us, we can deal with him later."

Monoxide nodded quickly and they both turned from Riddick, and ran through the field.

Riddick watched them for a second and followed. If they were going to lead him to Jack, that was fine, he just needed to see her once more.

***

" Jack?" Madrox quietly said as he entered her room. He saw the corpse almost immediately. It looked like a demon's sick joke. He looked over to her bed. She wasn't there. " Jacqueline… it's only me, Jamie, and Monoxide."

Hearing a small squeak, he stepped a few feet forward, stepping away from the body, and he saw Jack hiding down next to her dresser. She was curled up against the wall. He immediately ran over to her, Monoxide following.

Jack threw her arms around his neck and clung to him as he picked her up. " Jamie… god, it's awful… Jason, he was…. My dreams." She barely spoke in between sobs, and she clung to his frame, not wanting to be alone again.

Jamie simply nodded and carried her out of the room, Monoxide following. He walked down the hall with her, and entered the family room, carefully lowering her to the couch. He looked over to Monoxide and moved out of the room.

Monoxide sat by Jack's side and he stroked her forehead. " Do not let it worry you. It is just some cruel joke."

Jack sniffed and turned away. She didn't want to see anyone now. She didn't like the fact that there was a DEAD BODY hanging from her ceiling. She curled herself up into a ball, and tried to cover herself. Maybe just hiding would make it go away. It never went away.

A loud thud made Jack turn around, and she looked up, staring into the eyes… the eyes of Riddick. His eyes flashed against the thunder outside and she struggled for breath as she saw his hands lower to pick her up. " No… no." She cried, trying to claw away from him. She wouldn't let him take her away now. No one could have her now.

To be continued… when? I don't know…

Note: Uhm… thanks to **_Netanya, Ames, _**and **_Stinkfist_. **Means a lot to me guys, really does. Hope you like this chapter… I'm going to be putting this story behind my other works, being obsessed over my new vampire story…. So go review, okay? Make the neighborhood writer happy! HAPPY! Review, please? It really means a huge amount to me.

__


	5. Don't Pray...

*Disclaimer* Haha, if I owned any of these people, I would be a millionaire, but I'm not, so there, I don't own them, and I'm not making money, so go away. 

" Get off me!" She screeched and tore out of his arms, falling on the floor, but quickly scrambling towards the door.

Riddick grabbed her foot and pulled her back; he wouldn't let her get away. One way or another, she would be his.

Jack dug her nails into the floor and she kicked her foot back, and rapidly she got to her feet and ran into the kitchen. She ran behind Jamie, and curled up into a ball on the floor. It wasn't Riddick, it wasn't. He still wanted her, and he would kill her once he saw that he couldn't have her. She was Jaxxsin's, that was her final end.

" JACK." Riddick growled from the other room, walking into the other room. " You're mine Jack."

" No… no…" She whimpered from the corner.

" You can't have her."

Riddick turned to look at Jamie, and pursed his lips. " I would like to see you try and stop me. I've wanted her for 6 years, and I intend on keeping her."

Jamie laughed. " You can't, you know the deal with Jaxxsin…"

Riddick shrugged, turning his head to the side, his eyes catching with Mono's, who walked past him, fazing through the walls. " I want her for those 9 months."

" Fight with Jaxxsin, he wants to collect her forever now."

Riddick narrowed his eyes under his goggles. Something… something was amiss… he didn't want to believe the demons, but they could be right…

Jack whimpered again. " No, he can't fight with him. I don't want to be his." She clutched at her shirt, her body shaking again. " I've…"

" She doesn't know what she's talking about." Riddick dismissed her thoughts. Of course she wanted him; she had to. He could feel it.

Jack glared at him, standing up on shaky feet. " You don't know me, what the hell in do you know about me Riddick? Have you seen me? Did you even notice I butchered my hair?" She pulled at piece of her short hair. " Did you see any of this, did you even care to look for me? No, you could've found me… and I've wanted you for… years, FOR YEARS, I wanted you to come and save me, and no you show up and you dismiss anything I say.

" No, Riddick… I don't want you to save me, you couldn't help me years ago, and you can't now, so why should I let you try? What faith would I have in you?" She laughed bitterly, turning her back towards, her hands placed on the counter. " You owe me nothing Riddick, and I don't want you here. I wanted you, and I finally gave up wanting you. I don't want everything that comes with you. You're not right, Riddick and neither am I. We'd just be a ticking time bomb ready to explode." Jack quieted, her eyes brimming with tears. " We'd kill each other…"

Riddick took a step back. The two demons looked back to Jack, and she waved her hand, and they were gone in a flash. He bit his lip and watched her turn. " You can't mean that Jack… you had to have loved me… You…"

She laughed and covered her chest, hugging herself. " I did, Riddick, for the last…eight years of my life Riddick…but I finally understand.. You're just not worth it, and I want you to leave. I want to face my horror alone, I died, and now I have to pay for my sins." She turned from her, padding away on the floor, and the door slammed.

Riddick looked at where she once stood. He had lost her. He tightened his jaw. He couldn't lose her… he had only just found her once more…

TBC…?

Note: Uhm…Thanks to my two reviews… yeah, great response… blah, if I get no response, then I end my story…or throw it on my hiatus list like I few I might stop because I can't keep writing so much… so… if you want more, please tell me… alright? Okay, please review, and thanks to you two who did. : ) - _Saphi_


	6. I don't want nobody to know...

*Disclaimer* Let's see… I own Lynette, and that's all… so leave me alone because I make no money off this, nor do I want to be sued. Yay! Now read the story.

Jack eyes fell back into her head, and she grabbed the wall for support. Her body was weak, but she couldn't call for anyone. She had just walked out on Riddick. _Jesus, _she thought and shook her head. Riddick… Eight years hadn't taught her anything. She was too hardheaded to let him help her; she knew it… and she admitted it, to herself at the least.

She thought about calling Jamie, but he was probably already watching. She could rely on the brothers for support, when she needed it; otherwise, she was on her own. She slowly walked outside, sitting on her front steps. It had all gone wrong, and she had thrown him out. Jack sighed, she did do what she wanted to and she couldn't regret it.

Well, Jack could regret it, but she wouldn't allow herself to. Riddick was smarter than he let on most of the time. He could've easily found her. She was less than an hour from her original home; he had just lost his concentration. She sighed. Why now? Why did he always appear at the time she needed him the most, but she wouldn't allow herself to have him.

Jack pulled at a strand of her short hair and smirked. She would hate herself in a few months, when she was being tortured like always, when she would be forced to cry for him. They, the demons, loved to watch her cry. It made them all smile and laugh, just to watch her in pain for a man who didn't seem to care.

**If you keep to yourself, he will kill you.**

More voices, not the demons. They didn't bother her anymore with talking… just actions. She leaned against the wall of the door and huddled close. Someone else was watching her, just waiting… She didn't know if it was good or bad.

" It depends on what you would call good."

A woman's voice startled Jack. It was always male voices taunting her, but she looked up and saw a woman in loose black pants and a loose black shirt. Her dark red hair was tied back and her bright silver eyes narrowed on Jack's. " Don't mind the clothes; they become pointless where I'm from."

Jack stared.

" I'm Lynette." She smiled sweetly and bent down in front of Jack. " You're dealing with Jaxxsin, aren't you?"

Jack moved away from Lynette. " What the hell does it matter? I'm just going to die and end up going there anyway; why not now?"

Lyn laughed, standing up and turning from Jack. Her eyes looked towards the sky. " Oh yes, you have been dealing with those demons. What about the brothers… they are…?" She turned back towards Jack.

" Don't talk about them; they're all I have." Jack muttered. She heard Lyn's thoughts for a second, then turned to her. " Who are you?"

" Glad you asked." Lyn said, smiling. " I am, even though I look like a commoner, an angel. Nothing too special, but people have been concerned."

Jack sneered, looking towards the sky. " If God wants my soul, he can sure as hell fight Jaxxsin for it; there is no way that I can keep it."

Lyn laughed. " Aren't we depressed."

" Fuck you, you don't know me…" Jack wiped at the tears in her eyes. She wouldn't cry because she didn't have Riddick. She wouldn't let herself.

Lyn bent back down and touched Jack's cheek. " Do not cry for him, all will come around in due time."

" I hate him." Jack muttered.

She smiled. " I know, but hate will pass, and your love may come back."

" May?"

" The fate of you and the rest of the world, sorry to say, lies on your strength of mind and discpline. Do not give into Jaxxsin, and I will help you as I can." Lyn said quietly, her bright gray eyes shining.

Jack turned away. " You are an angel, aren't you?"

" I would believe so." She nodded. " I must go, I have others to v isit. Save yourself Jack, you can do it. Do not let them get to you." Lynette said simply, and was gone in a flash of bright light.

" What the hell… why do I always get stuck with the demons and angels…" Jack shook her head. She wanted to believe that woman, but how could she control everything when it felt like she had no control over anything?

TBC…

A/N: Whee….I'm coming up on exams in a week or so…so, everything might just stop or I may only get a chapter out a week(*coughs*like now)… but I'm going to try to have a chapter out a day for different stories if I get time, like DT… which I'm really procrastinating on…heh…

Heh… I got the response I like on the chapters. : ) Thanks to _____(dunno the name),**Patlyn23**, **Terrijo**,** Nameless Angel**, &** Ames**. : ) You guys are the greatest, and the response for this story is making me happy, so… if you could, please take some time and just tell me how good/bad my writing is in a review, okie? So, please please please review and I'll try to have the next chapter out soon. 

__

- Saphi


End file.
